An Internet protocol television (IPTV) service provider can transmit an IPTV signal to a user of the IPTV system via a central office, a serving area interface, and a residential gateway. The IPTV service provider can offer the user a variety of different content and services. For example, the IPTV service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time, or on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request of the on-demand movie. The IPTV service provider can also supply users with service applications that enhance the users' enjoyment of the IPTV service. Third parties can source content and services to the IPTV service provider.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.